I'll Always Hold You
by scarletstache
Summary: Park Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejar oleh makhluk-makhluk bersayap, sehingga ia sering berhadapan dengan berbagai macam bahaya "Pegang tanganku, dan kau akan selalu aman". Chanyeol mengangguk, percaya pada namja itu. "Jangan pernah lepaskan, ne?". Namja itu mengangguk. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah" EXO fanfic


**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh disini bukan punya saya, mereka milik keluarganya serta Tuhan YME. Tapi, cerita ini murni punya saya. Don't you dare to copy this without my permission! (author sok inggris-_-)**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, full of abalness, alur-nya bikin pusing-_-**

**Rated M for bloody scenes**

**No Plagiat! No Bash! **

**Enjoy~ :)**

**.**

**.**

Angin semilir berhembus, menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon, menimbulkan melodi yang terdengar aneh di telinga. Sesosok makhluk yang tadinya bertengger manis di salah satu ranting, sontak merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok manusia yang memiliki gigi taring yang tajam, dua tanduk di kepala serta sepasang sayap berwarna merah darah, senada dengan bola matanya. Sosok itu lantas terbang ke atas sembari memperhatikan pohon-pohon di bawahnya yang terlihat sedang 'berjuang' melawan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. 1 detik kemudian, semua pohon itu sudah tumbang tertiup angin. Ulah sosok itu.

Setelah merasa puas 'bermain-main', sosok itu lantas melesat pergi dari kawasan yang 'seharusnya' merupakan hutan di sekitar Haeundae, menuju kompleks perumahan di pusat kota Busan. Menuju tempat dimana 'mangsa'-nya berada.

Tunggu, mangsa?

Ya, mangsa. Makhluk seperti dirinya memang butuh 'mangsa'—salah, lebih tepatnya semua makhluk hidup butuh 'mangsa', bukan? Termasuk tumbuhan. Tumbuhan 'memangsa' air dan zat hara dari tanah. Mungkin itu tidak terlihat seperti 'memangsa', tapi tetap saja bagi tumbuhan, 'mereka' adalah 'mangsa'.

Sosok itu menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, mencari kediaman 'mangsa'-nya di kompleks perumahan yang cukup elit di pusat kota Busan. Belum lama mencari, ia telah berhasil 'menangkap' keberadaan 'mangsa'-nya yang berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercat putih di ujung jalan utama kompleks itu. Ia menyeringai puas, tapi tak lama kemudian, seringaiannya pudar. Ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia menemui sang 'mangsa' kalau bahkan 'mangsa'-nya tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya?

_Ah, paboya. Aku kan bisa 'menyusup' ke cermin yang ada di rumah itu. _Sosok itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, memastikan keadaan di sekitar rumah itu sepi, lalu perlahan-lahan ia mendarat di pekarangan rumah itu. 1 detik setelahnya, sayap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk terbang kemari lenyap, menyisakan beberapa helai bulu berwarna merah darah yang berceceran di sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan bulu-bulu yang tadinya berceceran di sekitarnya lenyap, tak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak asing _disini_. Terlalu riskan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun jejak aneh yang ia tinggalkan, ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menembus pintu masuk rumah itu, kemudian 'menyusup' ke tempat favoritnya, cermin toilet.

**-I'll always hold you-**

"_Ya,_ Park Chanyeol! Cepat habiskan makananmu, atau tidak kau akan terlambat!" Byun Baekhyun—yang merupakan kakak Chanyeol, hanya saja ia lebih pendek sehingga tidak terlihat seperti kakak—berseru pada Chanyeol yang sedang memakan sarapan berupa omelet dengan sangat lambat bak putri kerajaan. Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Iya...iya... sebentar _hyung_!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras, hanya saja suaranya lebih nge-_bass_. Baekhyun mendecih, lalu kembali berseru dari ruang tamu dengan nada tak sabar "Oh ayolah, ini sudah jam 6.20! Dan hari ini Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim_ mengajar di jam pertama! Aku tidak mau melewatkan pelajarannya yang 'seru' itu, jadi cepatlah! Kalau tidak, kau kutinggal!"

"Cih.. dasar pikiranmu itu... memang sudah terkontaminasi hal-hal yang seperti 'itu'..." kata Chanyeol sembari menyudahi makannya dan meletakkan peralatan makan yang sudah kotor di dapur. Setelahnya, ia berlari ke toilet. Tentu saja untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Park Chanyeol memang sangat menjaga kebersihan tubuh, terutama giginya.

Di dalam toilet, ia tidak hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, tapi ia juga memperhatikan sebuah cermin oval kecil yang tertempel di dinding, di atas sebuah wastafel berwarna putih dengan lekat, tidak melewatkan detil sekecil apapun. Ia mendesah. "Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini..." gumamnya. Ia masih memperhatikan cermin itu, sampai sebuah suara—teriakan, lebih tepatnya—menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"CHANYEOL! Kalau kau tidak keluar dari toilet 'tercinta'-mu itu sekarang juga, kau benar-benar kutinggal!" Ya, siapa lagi selain Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki suara cempreng begitu?

"Ck... IYA _HYUNG_! Aku keluar sekarang!" sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu toilet, memutar kenopnya dan membukanya. Namun, ia tidak langsung keluar. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di dalam toilet itu dengan saksama, lagi. Setelah merasa tidak ada hal ganjil di dalam toilet itu, ia melangkah keluar sembari menutup pintu. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah muncul di cermin oval di kamar mandi itu, menatap kepergiannya dengan sorot yang tak bisa ditebak.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 06.30

_Aiiishh... lama sekali sih bocah tiang listrik itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran Eunhyuk seonsaengnim hari ini!_. Baekhyun merasa semakin gelisah, juga kesal pada Chanyeol yang begitu lambat. Ia ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi nanti _dongsaeng_-nya yang kelewat idiot itu akan berangkat dengan siapa? Chanyeol kan punya 'penyakit' buta arah yang cukup parah. Pernah suatu kali Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol karena saat itu ia harus terburu-buru karena telat bangun, dan kebetulan seorang guru killer-lah yang mengajar di kelasnya pada jam pertama. Jadi, Chanyeol berangkat sendiri, dan si idiot itu malah nyasar ke kuburan. Karena Chanyeol takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di kuburan itu. Untung ada seorang penjaga kuburan baik hati disana, yang langsung menelepon orang tua mereka untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang pernah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi sendiri.

"_Hyung_! _Mian_... aku lama..." seru Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil dengan membawa tas sekolah yang terlihat berat menuju ruang tamu tempat Baekhyun menunggu.

_Huft... panjang umur... baru saja aku memikirkan si idiot ini. _

"Ayo cepat... kita bisa terlambat!" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol, berjalan cepat menuju pekarangan depan rumah mereka, dimana terdapat sebuah Fortuner putih dengan supir pribadi di bagian kemudi yang siap mengantar duo kakak beradik itu pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang tengah. Lalu Baekhyun berkata pada sang supir "Berangkat... kalau bisa yang cepat". Dan mobil itu pun melaju menuju sekolah mereka.

Di perjalanan, Chanyeol melihat sekelompok _namja _yang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah cafe. Ketika mobil mereka melewati sekelompok _namja _itu, para _namja _itu tersenyum—ah, menyeringai lebih tepatnya—pada Chanyeol.

_Eh? Kenapa mereka menyeringai padaku? Mereka siapa? Aku tidak kenal mereka..._. Chanyeol bingung dan sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menghujam otaknya. Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di sekolah pun, Chanyeol masih memikirkan para _namja_ tadi.

Setelah berpisah dengan _hyung_-nya, Chanyeol berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia duduk di bangku pojok kiri paling belakang, tempat favoritnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang guru yang mengajar pada jam pertama, Yesung _seonsaengnim_, masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi murid-murid..." basa-basi khas di pagi hari diucapkan sang guru.

"Pagi Yesung _seonsaengnim_..." balas semua murid di kelas itu, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia tidak menjawab salam sang guru, namun itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan, sehingga tidak ada guru yang menegurnya. Lebih tepatnya para guru sudah lelah menegurnya terus.

"Baiklah murid-murid, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, silahkan masuk" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim_ sembari mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk ke kelas. Chanyeol memperhatikan murid baru itu dengan saksama. Murid baru itu bertubuh tinggi—lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, sepertinya—tampan, dan mempesona—bagi Chanyeol. Murid baru itu berdiri di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_, lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo..._ Wu Yi Fan _imnida... _Kalian bisa memanggilku Kris" kata _namja _yang bernama Kris itu sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mata terarah pada Chanyeol. Senyumnya itu, entah kenapa terlihat keren dan menyeramkan di saat bersamaan. Ditambah lagi, bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat, seperti seekor serigala yang sedang menatap mangsanya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Kris?" tanya Yesung _seonsaengnim_. Chanyeol sontak mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Hei, Kris, kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Saat ia menanyakan hal itu, seluruh murid yang berada di kelas sontak menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa dengannya?' atau 'Kau orang aneh, ya?' dan sebagainya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah? Apa pertanyaan yang diajukannya salah? Tapi, ia kan hanya menanyakan asal sekolah Kris, apa itu salah?

"Ehm... maaf Chanyeol-_ssi_, apa kau sedang melamun? Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Tidak ada yang bernama Kris di kelas ini..." kaya Yesung _seonsaengnim _sambil menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah dia orang asing yang aneh. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa guru itu berkata begitu. Melamun? Ia sama sekali tidak melamun! Bukankah di depan sana ada...

Tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh ke tempat Kris tadi berada, _namja _itu telah hilang, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Chanyeol tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas tadi Kris berdiri di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_, kenapa sekarang... Apa benar ia berhalusinasi? Semua itu terlihat begitu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai halusinasi semata. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar suara Kris, jadi tidak mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, kan?

"Yah... bapak tau kau punya imajinasi yang tinggi dan bapak juga bangga karenanya, tapi... tolong beda-kan antara imajinasi dan kenyataan, _ne_? Bapak bukan bermaksud untuk melarangmu berimajinasi, tentu saja kau boleh berimajinasi sesukamu, tapi jangan sampai kau mengganggu seperti tadi... Kau tau, teman-temanmu yang ingin belajar jadi terganggu oleh imajinasimu. Jangan ulangi perbuatan seperti tadi, _arrasseo_?" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _panjang lebar saat dirasa Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Yesung _seonsaengnim_, hanya saja ia belum mencerna perkataan guru itu barusan. Dia masih terfokus pada 'Apakah ia berhalusinasi atau tidak'. Tapi, Chanyeol mengangguk pada guru itu sambil berkata "Baik, Yesung _seonsaengnim_". Berpura-pura mengerti dengan apa yang guru itu katakan, meski kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia tidak bisa fokus pada hal-hal yang 'seharusnya' sedang ia pelajari. Ia masih memikirkan Kris. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menghapus sosok Kris dari otaknya. Kris juga terlihat familiar baginya. Bola matanya itu, ia merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana. Ia lupa, atau mungkin ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya lupa.

30 menit kemudian, Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ehm... Park Chanyeol, tolong baakan paragraf pertama di halaman 30" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Chanyeol sontak berdiri sambil memegang buku paket bahasa miliknya, namun dia memegangnya secara terbalik. Seisi kelas sontak menahan tawa masing-masing. Kemudian, Chanyeol berkata dengan gelagapan. "Eh... b-baik... h-halaman 300..." Sontak seisi kelas tertawa, kecuali Yesung _seonsaengnim _yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang horor. Namun, semua tawa itu segera lenyap digantikan dengan kesunyian yang mencekam—bagi Chanyeol—ketika Yesung _seonsaengnim _berdeham dengan keras.

"Tidak ada halaman seperti itu Park Chanyeol. Saya yakin kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya sedari tadi. Jadi, silahkan keluar" kata Yesung _seonsaengnim _dingin. Ia masih menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik. Belum pernah ia melihat sikap dingin Yesung _seonsaengnim _yang ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang juga, KELUAR!" bentak guru itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah. Belum pernah sekalipun ia dibentak oleh seorang guru seperti ini. Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sekilas, ia melihat Yesung—oke, dia tidak menyebut '_seonsaengnim_' lagi karena ia sudah kesal dengan guru itu—menyeringai padanya.

Menyeringai? Amarah Chanyeol langsung lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan kebingungan yang melanda otaknya. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menyeringai padanya hari ini? Apakah ini 'Hari Menyeringai'?

Chanyeol segera mengusir pikiran anehnya itu dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk merenung.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Sesosok makhluk bersayap merah darah terbang melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah yang begitu sepi, karena seluruh warga sekolah sedang melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Belajar... hal yang paling ia benci selain seseorang yang dianggap sebagai 'bos' oleh 'mantan' temannya.

'Mantan' teman... ah, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjadi 'mantan' temannya? Mungkin sudah puluhan. Ia tidak pernah mengitung sudah berapa banyak orang—ah bukan, tapi Shade—yang sudah menjadi 'mantan' temannya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia menghitungnya? Bukankah teman itu tidak penting?

Saat sosok itu sampai di sebuah tempat yang sering disebut oleh para manusia sebagai kantin, ia pun memperlambat laju terbangnya, hingga akhirnya behenti dan mendarat. Dalam sekejap, sayapnya pun lenyap. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang tersedia di kantin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat salah seorang penjaga kantin.

Huft, manusia. Banyak Shade yang bilang bahwa manusia itu berbahaya. Berbahaya darimana... mereka semua lemah, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat makhluk seperti Shade. Untuk apa ia takut pada manusia? Seharusnya, manusialah yang takut pada kaum Shade yang sangat suka memakan manusia sampai habis tak bersisa ketika mereka mengalami fase 'lapar'.

Tapi... tidak semua manusia itu lemah. Ada satu. Satu manusia yang bisa membuat salah seorang dari kaum Shade menjadi penguasa, penguasa yang kekal. Ya, manusia itu adalah 'mangsa' yang sedang kuincar sekarang. Hei, Shade mana yang tidak mau menjadi penguasa kekal? Semua Shade yang mengetahui keberadaan manusia ini pasti mengincarnya.

_Hmm... mangsa... tidak kusangka manusia ini bisa melihatku, mendengarku... ah, mengetahui keberadaanku... hebat, ternyata manusia yang memiliki __**argo **__dalam darahmya punya kemampuan seperti ini. Bagus, itu justru akan lebih memudahkanku untuk mendekatinya, mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan akhirnya 'memangsanya'... dan aku akan jadi Shade terhebat di dunia ini! Hahaha... rencana yang bagus! _Batin sosok itu sambil tersenyum licik.

Sosok itu merasa puas dengan rencana-nya yang ia anggap brilian. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk seperti dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan _mind-reading_ yang sedang membaca pikirannya. Rupanya ia lupa memblokir pikirannya sehingga Shade lain yang punya kekuatan _mind-reading _bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

Shade itu menyeringai sambil bergumam kecil. "Hmm... jadi itu rencanamu... sayangnya rencana itu sama sekali tidak brilian, Yi Fan... karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya selama ada aku...". Kemudian sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

Wu Yi Fan, si sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin merasa namanya disebut, sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang 'mungkin' memanggilnya tadi. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali beberapa penjaga kantin, yang tentu saja tidak dapat melihat ataupun berkomunikasi dengannya. Yi Fan, atau sebuat saja Kris, bingung. Dia merasa mendengar ada makhluk yang memanggilnya tadi, tapi... tidak ada siapapun yang memiliki 'kemungkinan' untuk memanggilnya, jadi ia menganggap bahwa suara tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

Setelah merasa bosan duduk di kantin tanpa kegiatan apapun, ia pun pergi keluar dengan mengepakkan sayapnya.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Sekelompok _namja _bersayap hitam sedang mengambang di udara, tepat dia atas bangunan sebuah sekolah, yang bahkan mereka tidak tau namanya. Para _namja _itu hanya tau bahwa di sekolah itu ada seseorang yang sangat diincar oleg 'bos' mereka.

"Hei, Ketua, hari ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah seorang _namja _yang bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan hidung yang mancung sambil mengepakkan sayap hitamnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan pada seorang _namja _yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok _namja _tersebut.

"Hmm... tidak tau... bagaimana kalau kita 'berburu' saja? Lagipula aku sedang ingin makan hati manusia yang terasa begitu lezat... ah tidak, semua bagian tubuh manusia itu lezat, apalagi darahnya yang begitu manis... mmm..." jawab _namja _yang disebut 'Ketua' itu sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

_Namja _ yang tadi bertanya pada pada sang Ketua menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aduh... hyung! Bukan itu maksudku! Aiiish... maksudku itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada orang 'itu' hari ini? Aku sudah bosan hanya mengamatinya terus! Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai sehingga aku bisa bebas"

Sang Ketua tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu anak buahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai karena mendapat ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai _namja _itu.

"Ooh... jadi Sehunnie bosan ya... bagaimana kalau kita 'main' sebentar?" goda si Ketua sambil terbang mendekati _namja _yang bernama Sehun itu. Sehun sontak melayang mundur, menjauhi _hyung_-nya yang sedang bersikap _evil _itu.

"_H-hyung_... ap-apa yang..." kata Sehun gelagapan sambil menoleh kepada ketiga _hyundeul_-nya, meminta bantuan. Ketiga _hyungdeul_-nya itu hanya mentap Sehun bosan. Si Ketua lantas tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie... aku masih normal, tenang saja..." kata sang Ketua, masih tertawa. Sehun tentu saja kesal karena berhasil dikerjai oleh _hyung_-nya itu. Sehun ingin meninju sang Ketua, tapi tepat sebelum ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya, salah satu dari ketiga _hyungdeul_-nya yang bernama Tao menyela.

"Hei sudahlah... kalian berdua ini... kau juga Kai, jangan bermain-main terus, kau ini kan Ketua. Jangan sampai kita gagal dalam tugas kali ini, bisa-bisa kita semua 'habis' oleh bos! Juga, aku punya berita baru. Bos tadi memberitauku bahwa kita harus berhati-hati pada Kris, kita harus mengawasinya dengan ketat, begitu katanya. Aku tidak tau alasannya mengapa kita harus mengawasi Shade bersayap merah darah itu... bos tidak memberitauku apa alasannya..." kata Tao, melerai Kai dan Sehun, serta memberitau berita terbaru dari bos mereka. Keempat Shade lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mendapatkan 'mainan' baru sekarang. Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja untuk mengawasi mereka. Aku dan Sehun akan mengawasi Kris, dan Kyungsoo serta Yixing mengawasi manusia itu. Sedangkan kau, Tao, kau bertugas untuk memberitau kami berita terbaru seputar kedua 'mainan' baru kita serta memberi komando ketika terjadi hal-hal 'tak terduga', mengerti?" kata Kai selaku Ketua kelompok Shade itu. Keempat Shade lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kami lengah sedikit ketika mengawasi 'manusia; itu? Yah... kau tau Ketua, Yixing itu agak... yah... ceroboh dan sulit diajak kompromi..." sela Kyungsoo sambil melirik Yixing. Yixing yang disindir oleh Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya pada Kai.

"Yah... tenang saja... toh aku sudah mengirimkan 'mata-mata' andalanku untuk mengawasi manusia itu" jawab Kai dengan santai. Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengangguk, dalam hati, mereka merasa senang karena tugas mereka menjadi lebih ringan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, laksanakan tugas masing-masing, sekarang!" lanjut Kai.

Setelah mendengar komando tersebut, kelima orang tersebut berpencar. Kai dan Sehun terbang ke arah utara, Kyungsoo—atau sebut saja D.O untuk lebih singkatnya—dan Yixing —sebut saja Lay—terbang ke selatan, menuju sebuah bukit di mana mereka bisa mengamati si 'manusia' dengan jelas, sedangkan Tao terbang ke tenggara, menuju markas besar mereka untuk mencari informasi dengan kekuatan _mind-reading _dan _mind controlling_-nya.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri di atap sekolah dengan lengan bertumpu pada pagar atap sekolah, mengamati murid-murid lain yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan depan. Ia menghela nafas. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga di bawah sana, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kris. Jujur saja, ia penasaran. Pertama, ia penasaran dengan sekelompok _namja _yang ia lihat sewaktu mobilnya melintas di depan sebuah cafe. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, sekelompok _namja_ itu menyeringai padanya, dan ia tidak tau alasannya mengapa mereka menyeringai padanya. Kedua, ia penasaran dengan Kris. Apakah benar ia memang melihat Kris, ataukah itu hanya halusinasinya semata? Ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketiga, ia penasaran dengan Yesung _seonsaengnim_ yang sekilas terlihat menyeringai padanya. Ia bingung. Kenapa Yesung _seonsaengnim _menyeringai padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang membingungkan hari ini.

Soal Kris... ia paling penasaran dengan Kris. Ia merasa benar-benar melihat Kris. Mungkin Kris benar-benar ada, tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihatnya? Dan kalau misalnya Kris itu tidak ada, lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Apakah itu... hantu?

_Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ia hantu. Tuhan... kau tau aku takut dengan hal-hal mistis... kumohon jangan mencoba menakut-nakutiku..._ Batin Chanyeol sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa sosok Kris yang dilihatnya tadi adalah hantu.

"Aku bukan hantu kok..." suara seseorang mengangetkan Chanyeol yang sedang melamun. Chanyeol sontak menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihatnya... melihat sosok Kris yang tengah tersenyum tepat di depannya. Chanyeol bergidik, lalu mundur kebelakang, takut Kris yang sekarang sedang ia lihat benar-benar hantu. Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar tawa Kris. Tawanya terdengar begitu jernih dan err... 'normal', tidak seperti tawa hantu-hantu yang sering ia dengar di televisi.

"K-kau... Kris? Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kau tidak nyata..." Chanyeol tersendat ketika mengatakan hal itu. Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... ya, aku Kris, dan aku adalah makhluk nyata... nih, kalau tidak percaya..." kata Kris sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipinya. "Tuh... aku nyata, kan?" lanjut Kris. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika Kris menyentuh tangannya. Tangan Kris hangat.

"I-iya... kau nyata... kau tidak tembus pandang dan tanganmu juga hangat... tidak seperti hantu yang diceritakan _hyung_-ku. Kata _hyung_-ku, hantu itu tembus pandang dan kulitnya dingin, tapi kau tidak... berarti... kau manusia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Kris sampai harus mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terdengar kekanakan itu.

"Ya... tentu saja aku manusia..." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum kecil, tidak kuat menahan tawanya yang setiap saat siap menyembur keluar.

Ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya manusia, dalam hati ia berkata _Cih, manusia? Aku bukan manusia bodoh! Juga, hantu itu tidak semuanya tembus pandang dan berkulit dingin... Tidak kusangka 'mangsaku' begini idiot dan polosnya._

"Tapi... kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu tadi di kelas? Kenapa yang lain tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan tampang polosnya.

_Ah... aku sudah tau anak ini akan menanyakannya padaku... untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang terdengar 'masuk akal' untuknya, lagipula anak ini sangat polos, jadi pasti sangat mudah untuk membohonginya. _Batin Kris.

"Itu karena... kau adalah orang yang spesial, jadi hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, dan karena aku ini juga spesial, jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatku" jawab Kris. Ya, tentu saja jawabannya itu terdengar sangat idiot dan tidak masuk akal, tapi lain ceritanya jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ooh... jadi bagimu aku ini spesial, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Ya... tentu saja kau spesial, sangat spesial, karena kau bisa membuatku menjadi penguasa..._

Kris mengangguk. "Tentu saja kau spesial, _chagi..._"

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memanas dan terlihat segaris rona merah di pipinya. "_M-mwo?! Ch-chagi?!_" tanya Chanyeol sembari membelalakkan matanya. Kris tertawa.

"Hahaha... tentu saja aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol... hahaha... kau ini terlalu menganggap serius kata-kataku... hahaha..." Tentu Chanyeol kesal mendengarnya.

"Buuu..." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, menimbulkan kesan imut. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitauku namamu..." tanya Chanyeol, terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku tau segalanya tentang dirimu..." 

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol, kaget dengan pernyataan Kris barusan.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya..." jawab Kris, pura-pura berpikir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Tidak kuberi tau deh..." jawab Kris, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan langsung kabur, menghindari tendangan 'cinta' dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sontak mengejar Kris. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara dua tiang listrik itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua makhluk bersayap hitam sedang mengawasi mereka. Lantas, salah satu dari mereka menghubungi makhluk lain dengan pikirannya.

"_Ge, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?_" tanya salah satu dari kedua makhluk itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya.

"_Terus awasi mereka. Aku akan mengubungi Ketua nanti untuk menanyaka rencananya selanjutnya. Untuk saat ini, teruslah awasi mereka, jangan lengah, juga jangan mengawasi dalam jarak dekat, aku khawatir Shade itu punya kemampuan mendeteksi..._". Salah satu makhluk tadi yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan benak mengangguk, meskipun makhluk diseberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Baik..._". Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Shade yang lain yang tidak memiliki kemampuan telepati menyenggol siku Shade tadi, lalu bertanya "Apa katanya?".

"Awasi terus kedua 'mainan' itu dalam jarak aman" jawab Shade itu. Setelah itu, tanpa diberi aba-aba, kedua Shade itu berpencar mencari tempat yang nyaman dan termasuk dalam radius aman untuk mengawasi kedua 'mainan' mereka.

**-I'll always hold you-**

Di lain tempat, ada seorang anak kecil yang memakai gaun lolita berwarna _soft pink_, bandana berenda berwarna putih dengan renda yang berwana pink, kaus kaki selutut bergaris hitam dan pink serta sepatu putih dengan pita besar di tengahnya, yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Tidak lupa ia pun bersenandung khas anak kecil yang sedang gembira. Ah tidak, kali ini berbeda, anak itu bukan bersenandung dengan gembira. Tapi, ia bersenandung dengan suara yang terdengar... licik dan agak mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang _ahjussi _yang menghampiri gadis kecil yang terlihat manis itu. Anak kecil itu sebetulnya tau ada seseorang yang sedang mengahmpirinya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tau. _Ahjussi _itu kemudian menepuk bahu anak kecil itu. Sontak anak kecil itu menoleh ke sang _ahjussi_.

"Hei gadis kecil, kau sedang apa?" tanya _ahjussi _tersebut. Anak kecil itu memandang sang _ahjussi _dengan pandangan yang polos, berpura-pura polos lebih tepatnya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja..." jawab anak itu dengan suara yang sangat imut.

"Oh begitu, hmm... kau mau permen tidak?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu sambil tersenyum.

_Anak kecil ini sangat manis... pasti harganya sangat mahal jika aku menjualnya, dan aku yakin pasti banyak orang yang berminat membeli anak ini..._ Pikir _ahjussi _itu.

Sayangnya, _ahjussi _itu tidak tau bahwa anak kecil dihadapannya ini bukanlah anak biasa. Diam-diam, anak itu membaca pikiran _ahjussi _itu. Dalam hati, anak itu berkata : _Dasar ahjussi bodoh..._

"Permen? Waaah... tentu saja aku mau _ahjussi_!" kata anak kecil itu dengan nada dan raut wajah senang. _Ahjussi _itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada gadis kecil dihadapannya itu. Anak kecil itu menerima permen itu dengan ekspresi senang. Sekilas, anak itu menyeringai.

"_Ahjussi_! Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, _ahjussi _mau mengantarku kan?" kata anak itu dengan nada manja dan raut yang memelas, terlihat sangat imut. _Ahjussi _itu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di gang itu kecuali mereka berdua. Anak kecil itu kembali menyeringai.

"_Ahjussi_, apa _ahjussi_ tau kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya anak itu, tidak lagi menggunakan suara yang imut, melainkan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti orang dewasa, terdengar menegerikan. _Ahjussi _itu kaget dengan perubahan suara anak itu, dan perlahan ia menggeleng, pertanda ia tidak tau jawabannya. Anak itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang tidak begitu panjang, lantas menusuk perut _ahjussi _malah itu. Lolongan kesakitan pun terdengar dari gang itu, namun orang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena anak kecil itu telah memasang perisai sihir peredam suara. Darah _ahjussi _itu muncrat ke segala penjuru gang itu, sampai mengotori baju anak kecil itu.

"Yaah... gara-gara _ahjussi_, bajuku jadi kotor deh... _ahjussi _harus membayarnya lho..." kata anak kecil itu, kembali menggunakan suara imutnya. Lalu anak itu menyobek perut _ahjussi _itu, memburaikan semua isinya keluar. _Ahjussi _itu kembali berteriak kesakitan tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa. Anak kecil itu dengan sadis mencabut usus sang _ahjussi_, lalu memakannya, merasakan 'kelezatannya'. Setelah itu, ia juga mencabut segala hal yang ada dalam perut _ahjussi _itu sampai habis, lalu memakannya satu persatu. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia makan di perut _ahjussi _itu, ia pun menusuk-nusuk wajah _ahjussi _itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Bola matanya ia tarik keluar hingga lepas, mulutnya ia robek sehingga menampakkan seluruh gigi serta tulang tengkoraknya, seluruh rambutnya ia cabut satu persatu hingga tak bersisa.

Tak lupa, ia juga memotong-motong kaki _ahjussi _itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tak bernilai. Ia juga mencabuti seluruh kuku di jari tangan dan kaki _ahjussi _itu. Ia juga menyayat seluruh bagian lengan _ahjussi _itu, lalu ia menguliti tangan itu. Kulit yang telah lepas dari tangan itu ia buang ke belakangnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia 'mainkan', anak kecil itu pun merobek dada _ahjussi _itu, lalu mencabut jantungnya dan memakannya dengan lahap hingga habis tak bersisa. Darah yang melumuri tangannya pun ia jilat sampai bersih. Anak itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Terima kasih atas 'permennya' yang enak, _ahjussi _yang baik...". Lalu anak kecil itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan seonggok daging dan tulang tak berbentuk yang 'tadinya' berbentuk manusia. Anak kecil itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang, kembali menjadi anak kecil yang terlihat 'normal'.

"Lihatlah... tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku... jadi, sudah pastilah aku yang akan menjadi penguasa... lalala..." kata anak itu dengan suara yang imut sembari menyeringai.

Ia terus berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang, dan sesekali memasang wajah imut jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya, berharap bisa mendapatkan 'mainan' baru lagi.

**TBC / END?**

**ABC (Area Bacot Ceria) :**

**Yaa.. ini ff baru saya...**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari... dari apa ya? Gak tau saya juga._.a /authorbego**

**Pokonya karena khayalan psikopat saya mulai nongol ke permukaan(?) jadinya saya bikin ff beginian deh...**

**Gomen kalo jelek dan pendek, saya usahain chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang deh '-'**

**Plus, di chapter-chapter berikutnya, bloody scene-nya bakal makin banyak :v**

**Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong, ff ini dilanjut gak?**

**Kalo banyak yang review, saya lanjut deh...**

**Kalo dikit? Yaa... begitu deh.. :v /mulaievil**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca.**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
